Phlox
You might also be looking for the Hierarchy member, Phlox. Phlox (played by John Billingsley) was the Denobulan chief medical officer of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) during its historic voyage. Early Life and Career Phlox was born sometime in the late 21st century on Denobula Triaxa. As a child, he remembered his grandmother talking to him about the "evil Antarans". He promised himself he'd give his children an objective view of the Antarans. (ENT: "The Breach") Not long after Phlox became a physician in the 2110s there was an explosion in a cargo ship orbiting Denobula Triaxa. Phlox was part of the first medical team to arrive at the scene, where they discovered seventeen bodies on the bridge alone. That was the first time Phlox had seen that many dead people in one place before. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") Phlox also once served as a medic in the Denobulan infantry. While in the infantry, he learned that battlefields are unpredictable places, even under a flag of truce. (ENT: "Cease Fire") Phlox was once nearly overwhelmed with 50 patients in a refugee camp while serving on Matalas. (ENT: "Dear Doctor") :Sometime prior to 2149, Doctor Phlox joined the Interspecies Medical Exchange. In 2149, Dr. Phlox attended an Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Tiburon, where he briefly met a member of the Mazarite delegation. Years later, he found out that it was actually a Dr. Antaak, a Klingon expert in metagenic research. (ENT: "Affliction") In 2151, Phlox had been working as a Doctor at a Starfleet hospital in San Francisco. Aboard Enterprise He was brought on board Enterprise at the last minute when the ship launched after displaying his expertise in sustaining the life of Klaang the Klingon. A member of the Interspecies Medical Exchange, Phlox lived on Earth for "many years" before joining the ship. (ENT: "Home") Phlox considered Humans anatomically simplistic, but felt they made up for their biological deficiencies with their charming optimism and their Chinese cuisine (particularly, Egg Drop Soup). (ENT: "Broken Bow") Phlox used very unorthodox medical practices due to the limited levels of medical technology in his time. Quite often he used animals in various ways to assist in the healing process; his sickbay on Enterprise was quite a menagerie. Animals in it included the Altarian marsupial, the immunocytic gel worm, the osmotic eel, the Regulan bloodworm, tribbles, and the Pyrithian bat (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Two Days and Two Nights", "Chosen Realm") Phlox, unlike most Denobulans, does not usually hallucinate to relieve stress. He has always envied those who can, as he tends to keep too much bottled up inside. (ENT: "Exile") However, in 2154, whilst taking charge of Enterprise by himself, he began to experience hallucinations due to the stress of solitude. (ENT: "Doctor's Orders") In late 2153/early 2154, Phlox began to attempt to lose weight by attaching a Nexian tapeworm to his lower intestinal tract. By February, the weight loss was sufficient enough for both Hoshi Sato and Charles Tucker to take notice. (ENT: "The Council") In late-November, 2154, Phlox was approached by the IME and asked if he was interested in becoming their Director of Xenobiology. Shortly before he was captured by Rigelians working for the Klingon Empire, Ensign Sato revealed that Phlox often frequented a restaurant called "Madame Chang's". Following his kidnapping, the Denobulan was taken to Qu'Vat colony, where, with the assistance of Doctor Antaak, Phlox was forced to help the Klingons develop a vaccine for a mutagenic virus. (ENT: "Affliction") :In the alternate timeline where the Xindi destroyed Earth, Phlox did not accompany ''Enterprise to the Ceti Alpha system. Rather, he returned home to Denobula Triaxa, where he spent a decade consulting with his planet's best neurosurgeons and quantum physicists on the best way to remove interspatial parasites from the brain of Jonathan Archer. Such a way was developed in 2165, but Phlox was tailed to Ceti Alpha by Yedrin Koss, who gave the location of the Human colony to the Xindi. Phlox died when the Xindi boarded Enterprise. (ENT: "Twilight")'' :In a different timeline where ''Enterprise was stranded in 2037, Phlox had nine children with Corporal Amanda Cole. Many of the ship's crew were descendants of Phlox. Phlox also discovered a way to combine the Vulcan and Human genomes, allowing Charles Tucker and T'Pol to mate and produce Lorian. In this timeline, Phlox had died by 2154. (ENT: "E²")'' de:Phlox Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel